


You're a jerk - Viktuuri

by shiggydabi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bullying, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Name-Calling, Switching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiggydabi/pseuds/shiggydabi
Summary: High school AU in which Viktor bullies Yuuri.(viktor & yurio are brothers)(parent death later on)





	You're a jerk - Viktuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on wattpad - saucy_boi

Yuuri Katsuki: Age 17, 5'8, new to Hatsetsu High. Yuuri has been home schooled ever since he was a kid, he never really fit in with others due to him gaining weight easily ever since he was a baby. 

Phitchit chulanont: Age 17, 5'8, moved in next door to Yuuri's house at a young age. Hiroko who is Yuuri's mom, came over one day to introduce herself and Yuuri. Yuuri and Phitchits parents got a long and became good friends, leading up to Yuuri and Phitchit being best friends.

Yuri plisetsky: age 15, 5'4, was able to be in his third year of high school due to being an honor student at such a young age. His brother is Viktor Nikiforov, the guy that every girl loves and admires which makes Yuri sick. he admires how Yuuri doesnt let his brothers bullying get to him.

Viktor nikiforov: age 18, 6'1, bullies Yuuri due to troubles in his life that he doesnt know how to handle so he takes it out on Yuuri. Third year as linebacker, eigth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge dick! ((a/n heathers the musical reference? yes. Im trash.))

\----------------

                Katsuki Yuuri

I was walking with my best friend Phitchit to our normal bench where we eat lunch as we were talking about batman vs superman. "i dunno man, pretty sure he's still alive.", Phitchit said as we sat down accross from each other, "Nah, you saw it, he was stabbed with kryptonite.", i say shrugging while he eats. Im not really hungry and i gain weight too easily so i barely eat and sometimes starve myself but no one knows that, except Phitchit of course due to him always being my best friend and we know everything about each other. "But you saw the dirt rise! Plus superman cant die!", he said getting all worked up about our conversation but i just chuckle and roll my eyes at him, "Hey pig, watcha doing?", i hear Viktors voice behind me but i try my best to ignore him until he goes away but it never works because he always gets angry and hurts me.

"Pig, i asked you a question!", Viktor said getting angry as Phitchit could see my annoyance with this big asshole behind me, "Im not a pig, ive lost weight since the first day of school.", i grumble. Viktor then picks me up by the back of my shirt while shoving me against the lockers behind us, his eyes are so beautiful but its good hes an asshole otherwise i'd probably fall for him. "The fuck did you say to me?", he snarles as he hooked the back of my shirt to a locker with a smirk on his face, "Viktor, Yakov wants to see you.", i turn my head to see my friend Yuri plisetsky standing there in front of the tall boy as Viktor walks off the office without giving me a second look and i sigh out of relief.

               Plisetsky Yuri

I helped Yuuri down from the locker as Phitchit came to help me and check up on Yuuri, "Thanks Yuri.", he says to me as he dusts himself off and fixes his shirt with no expression on his face. "Sorry about him. He just has a lot going on, although i know its no excuse to bully you.", i sigh as Yuuri just shrugs, "Its fine, really. We should get going to class now anyways.", he says right as the bell rings then walks to class as Phitchit and i give a quick look at each other as if to have a silent conversation that was quick.

The three of us walk into the classroom to a sub while the white board says 'free day', meaning we can do whatever we want. The class is always noisy and loud whenever theres a sub anyways so it doesnt really matter anyways, the three of us sit down in our chairs as the bell rings letting everyone know 5th period has started. "Yuuri, you really have to stand up for yourself.", Phitchit says to Yuuri to start a conversation but Yuuri just shrugs and i huff, "Hm, have you ever tried slicking your hair back and having confidence? You would be hella intimidating if your hair was like that.", i say putting my feet on the table while smirking at Yuuri.

"Me? having confidence? funny.", Yuuri rolls his eyes, "You could always act like you have confidence, i can come over today and we can work on it!", Phitchit says with a big smile on his face while Yuuri doesnt look too sure about it but he sighs in defeat as if to agree to it. "Yuri, wanna come over?", Phitchit directs his attention to me as i just shake my head as i remember the boring events that are gonna be taking place at my boring house tonight, "Wish i could but grandpa said its 'family night' which means that Mila is coming home for about a month or two to take a break from her skating competitions while Viktor sneaks out of the house saying he has a study group when really hes out at a party and getting drunk.", i roll my eyes at the memory of everytime Viktor does that then make gagging sounds as Phitchit and Yuuri laugh.

The bell then rings which signals its time for the last period of the day so the three of us get up and walk to our ways to our next classes, "That sucks. Well, see ya tomorrow.", Yuuri says with a wave as i wave back then make my way to my 6th period class while Yuuri and Phitchit go the opposite direction to their class.


End file.
